Fire of the Clan
by punkydexter
Summary: A new adventure awaits the young hero as he embarks on the most perilous of quest to a new found land. He will meet new friend, lose old ones, and will save the entire forest from a new threat that holds within' one of the clans. Will Firestar succeed?
1. Prologue

"Fire of the Clan"

Excitement overjoyed my body as I flashed through the forest floor. Wind hit my face at high speed as I ran through the trees with my clan-mates close to my side. The night was cool like any Leaf-Fall would be and the animals are quieter than usual.

Something was wrong. "Firestar, what if we can't find the Badger before Sunrise"? Sandstorm asked hastily. "Don't worry, it may be stale. But its scent can be identified easily". Firestar answered we ease in his voice. We kept running, searching for the

badger that has been causing many problems when it moved here after The Gathering. "There! I see its den"! Greystripe yelled. "Alright everyone, surround the den and be very quiet"! Firestar ordered. All of the patrol circled the den with steady reflexes. "

Alright, here we go"! Firestar whispered. Firestar slowly walked toward the den entrance. Suddenly a dark shape jumped from the dark doorway with a furious yowl of anger. Firestar jumped back with a surprised reaction. "How did it know we were there"!

Firestar wondered. The badger slashed at Firestar with its claws wildly while Sandstorm and the other patrol members got into positions. Suddenly Sandstorm jumped onto the Badgers back, Clawing and Biting into its thick messy fur. Soon after, the rest of

the patrol did the same. The battle lasted for a good chunk of night. The badger ran off without a glance back, hurt and defeated. Everyone watched as it stumbled and fell until it was not seen through the black forest walls. "That should keep it away for a

while". Sandstorm said through her panting. "But not forever, it will be back". Firestar replied with a dark look.

The next morning was humid, a good chance of rain. Firestar drowsily awoke from his sleep to see his mate, Sandstorm, still sleeping beside him. He walked out and took a long stretch only to see Dustpelt walk up to him. "The morning patrol just returned".

Dustpelt reported. "Very good, anything happen"? Firestar replied. "Yes, we caught a scent of Riverclan in our territory near Sunningrocks". Dustpelt said. "Then keep an eye out for the Riverclan, we don't need them stealing prey". Firestar stated. Just then,

Sandstorm walked from the Leader's Den and padded up to Firestar. "Sleep well"? She asked. "Yes, but we have Riverclan cats scented in our territory. "Hmm, typical Riverclan thieves, don't have enough in there territory so they have to steal from others

as well". Sandstorm remarked with a sneer. "Well, we'll be able to talk to them about it at the gathering tonight" Firestar said. "I think I'll take you, Mousefur, Brightheart, Brambleclaw, and Cloudtail". "Riverclan will reject us for sure". Sandstorm retorted.

She then walked away toward the Nursery leaving Firestar alone in thought.


	2. Quarrel of the Clans

Fire of the Clan

Chapter 1

We arrived at the gathering with anxious looks. We all wondered how the Riverclan would react when we tell them we scented them on our territory. Like always The Gathering was busier than ever. All the clan leaders except for shadowclans leader, was there. Sandstorm walked over to a group of elders and left Firestar alone with Brambleclaw. "Well here I go". Firestar nervously said. Firestar leaped on top of the High Rock with there other leaders. At about Moon High the Shadowclan leader was finally there. "Where were you? You're later then ever"! Tallstar complained. "Sorry, there was a problem at camp; we'll talk about it when it's my turn". Blackstar said. All the leaders were finally lined up on the High Rock. Firestar yowled to signal to stop the talking. "Who will go first"? Firestar whispered to the other leaders. "I will" Tallstar replied. Tallstar walked forward, all eyes were on him anxiously waiting for what he has to say. "We have had a new litter of kits born, strong and healthy"! Tallstar announced. "Also, the prey and water are plentiful; we are ready for anything Leaf-Bare have to throw at us". "That is all". Tallstar said as he stepped back. Next Riverclan leader stepped to the death if they needed to. "STOP"! Tallstar yowled angrily. "This is not the will of Starclan! Tonight we forward and talked about how there prey is plentiful; and how two new apprentices have been turned into warriors. While the cats of the Gathering chanted there names, Shadowclan leader stepped forward. He yowled and again everything was silent. "You all may have noticed that Shadowclan was late this Gathering. "It is because a cat was scented in our territory and is thought of stealing our prey". "So we doubled the patrols". Firestar jumped a few paces foward. "We too have scented a cat in our territory, and it has the scent of a Riverclan cat"! "How dare you blame us for something we didn't do"! Cats from Riverclan hissed and yowled in outrage. All the Thunderclan cats were ready for a battle to come. "If you fight now you will anger our warrior ancestors and doom us all"! The Riverclan cats backed down but hate in their eyes did not cease. After The Gathering finally ended all the clan cats said there farewells and left with there leaders. "What are we going to do now Firestar"? Sandstorm asked as they traveled back to there camp. "I don't know, but if we don't think of something soon, there might be a war ahead of us".


	3. Bloody Night

Fire of the Clan

Chapter 2

It finally rained that morning. The whole camp would start to stir at this time, but a few warriors were getting up to prepare for there apprentices training. Firestar drowsily woke up from his deep slumber and looked out at the rain as it poured onto the

ground. Sandstorm walked right next to him. "What are we going to do about Riverclan"? She asked. "Something in my stomach tells me they'll be here, not for a friendly visit though" Firestar replied gloomily. From the corner of his eye, he saw that the

morning patrol returned. Cloudtail walked up to Firestar and Sandstorm drenched in rain. "No sign, of Riverclan. Not even a scent." Cloudtail reported. "What are they up too? Why are they not attacking the camp?" Firestar questioned. "Who knows, but for

one thing, we'll need to be ready when they do attack". Sandstorm said. Right after she said that a yowl came from the Nursery. Firestar, Sandstorm, and Cloudtail ran up to the nursery to see a Riverclan Apprentice hovering over Ferncloud. Sandstorm

unsheathed her claws and leaped onto the Riverclan cat. They both clawed and kicked up a cloud of dust. At about the same time another yowl was heard, this time it wasn't a Thunderclan cat. It was the Riverclan raiding party! All the Warriors and

Apprentices sprang from there dens and started defending the camp. Firestar ran into the middle of the fight. A Riverclan cat jumped onto Firestar's back and bit deep into his shoulder. Firestar clawed and kicked, trying to get his way out. But the harder he

tried, the deeper the cat bit. Suddenly the weight was lifted from Firestars back. He turned around to see Brambleclaw scratching the Riverclan cat's vulnerable belly. "Thanks". Firestar said. Everywhere, blood and dead bodies were seen scattered around

the camp. Firestar jumped onto an unexpecting cat and started clawing his back. The Riverclan Warrior yowled and kicked, trying to get Firestar off. Finally the cat gave up and slumped onto the ground. Firestar wondered if he was dead or if he just fainted.

But he had no time to check. The Riverclan were retreating. Firestar helped drive out the rest of the cats. Everywhere he looked he saw dead bodies soaking in pools of blood. Cinderpelt was working overtime with either hurt or dead cats. Greystripe

walked up to Firestar with a stern look on his face. "Not too bad for us. Riverclan lost a few cats and the rest fled. Cinderpelt ran past us but then stopped. "Firestar, I should put some cobwebs on that shoulder"! Cinderpelt said stressfully. "No, you need

to help everyone else first. The clan always comes first". Firestar said. As Firestar sat there looking up at Starclan he wondered to himself. "Did I do the right thing accusing Riverclan of something we might not know they did"?


End file.
